Can't Fight This Feeling
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Song-fic! James não pode mais lutar contra esse sentimento. Aparentemente Sirius também não. Lily vai ter pesadelos para o resto da vida...


**N/A: Olá meus queridos!**

**Sim, eu sei que vocês estão desesperados pelo final da BOD, mas a Madame tambem precisa descansar né... hahahaha Por isso eu resolvi fazer essa song! Essa música não saía da minha cabeça, então eu precisei arrumar um jeito de me livrar dela... hahahah**

**Altamente inspirado no dueto romântico de Alec Baldwin e Russel Brand em "Rock of Ages"! A música foi originalmente interpretada por Reo Speedwagon! Espero que vocês curtam!**

* * *

Lily Evans, Monitora-Chefe e Grifinória, estava caminhando pelos corredores de Hogwarts no fim de uma terça-feira de novembro. O dia estava frio e uma garoa fina caía. Provavelmente logo nevaria.

O mais estranho era o silêncio no corredor. Geralmente depois que as aulas terminavam havia várias pessoas andando pra la e pra, burburinho de conversas, mas hoje não. Muito suspeito.

-Corre! Eles já vão começar!

Lily viu duas segundanistas passarem correndo por ela. A ruiva estreitou os olhos de forma desconfiada. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo e ela tinha certeza de quem "eles" seriam.

Seguiu na mesma direção pela qual as duas meninas correram e encontrou uma multidão bloqueando o corredor. Usando sua autoridade como Monitora-Chefe conseguiu abrir caminho até a frente.

Os alunos tinham feito um círculo e no meio dele estavam Sirius Black, batedor do time de quadribol da Grifinória e destruidor de corações, e James Potter, capitão do dito time e Monitor-Chefe. Lily teve um mau pressentimento.

Avistou suas três amigas, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Cooper e Emmeline Vance, mais adiante e foi juntar-se a elas.

-Alguém sabe me dizer o que está rolando? –ela quis saber.

Alice virou-se para ela.

-Remus chamou todos os alunos em volta, dizendo que algo espetacular estava para acontecer. –ela falou –Acho que a notícia espalhou e agora tem toda essa galera... Mas até agora nada aconteceu.

-Eu espero que seja bom. –Marlene cruzou os braços –James adiou o treino de quadribol para isso.

James adiando o treino de quadribol? Merlin, devia ser sério mesmo...

Lily olhou para seu colega monitor e tentou adivinhar o que ele estaria planejando. Uma coisa que nunca conseguiu antes. James era imprevisível.

De repente uma musiquinha começou a soar nos corredores e todos olharam em volta, procurando pela fonte, mas Lily não tirou os olhos da dupla. Provavelmente foi por isso que foi a primeira a perceber o suspiro exagerado de Sirius.

_-I can't fight this feeling any longer _–o maroto cantou.

Oh não…

_-And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow _–ele continuou com a mão sobre o coração.

-Eu não sei o que é pior… -Emmeline falou, chocada –A voz dele ou a atuação.

-Sh! –duas meninas que estavam ao lado delas ordenaram.

_-What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

James deu alguns passos na direção oposta, então virou-se para Sirius de forma dramática.

_-I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. _–ele cantou olhando para o outro.

Ah Merlin, eles iam mesmo fazer isso.

_-I said there is no reason for my fear. _–James continuou.

Sirius respirou fundo._  
_

_-Cause I feel so secure when were together. _–o moreno passou a mão pelo corpo, o que gerou gritos de algumas meninas e fez alguém assobiar mais para trás _-You give my life direction  
_

_-You make everything so clear _–James completou.

-Isso é simplesmente errado. –Emmeline falou –E perturbador.

Lily e Marlene estavam chocadas demais para fazerem algo além de assentirem. Alice estava tentando segurar a risada e falhando miseravelmente.

_-And even as I wander _–Sirius cantou, caminhando em direção a James._  
_

_-I'm keeping you in sight _–E James também foi em direção ao outro._  
_

_-You're a candle in the window.  
_

_-On a cold, dark winters night._

Os dois encontraram-se e um segurou a mão do outro, fazendo o que Lily imaginava que fossem caras de apaixonados._  
_

_-And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might _–cantaram juntos.

-Se eles continuarem assim vão fazer as menininhas do clube Jay/Six Slash terem um treco. –Marlene falou, agora rindo também.

Ah verdade, tinha isso.

Lily olhou para o lado onde as meninas mais novas estavam suspirando e pareciam absurdamente eufóricas pela cena.

Quando o clube surgiu, no começo desse ano, a ruiva nem sabia o que era slash. Agora já estava traumatizada. Aparentemente as meninas olharam para dois rapazes mais velhos, lindos e populares e decidiram que eles seriam um fantástico casal. Havia até um folheto publicado semanalmente com histórias sobre os dois. Lily ficou assustada com o nível de detalhe gráfico que elas tinham... O que era estranho e meio bizarro. Além do mais, elas eram terceiranistas! Quando Lily tinha treze anos ela nem tinha certeza de como sexo entre dois homens funcionava!

De acordo com a crença do grupo Sirius e James eram loucamente apaixonados um pelo outro, mas pensavam que tinham que esconder do mundo. Se bem que Lily admitia que uma das histórias, onde Snape tentara abusar de um pobre James, que fora salvo por Sirius, fora bem engraçada. Não que ela lesse os folhetos.

Quando Sirius ficou sabendo disso ele soltou um grito que faria Paris Hilton ficar com inveja, um legítimo "patricinha que perdeu a liquidação". Foi assustador.

A pior parte é que elas consideravam Lily o inimigo supremo, porque aparentemente ela estava querendo atrapalhar de alguma forma o lindo amor dos dois. Mais de um folheto saiu com a história em que Lily tentava atacar o pobre James e mais uma vez ele era salvo por Sirius. Aliás, James vivia sendo abusado por pessoas do castelo e sendo salvo por Sirius naquelas histórias...

_-And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for _–Merlin, os dois ainda estavam cantando. E agora Sirius estava fazendo James dar piruetas, como se os dois valsassem.

_-It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever._

-Eu vou ter pesadelos essa noite. –Emmeline concluiu.

Lily achava que ia ter pesadelos pro resto da vida. A maioria envolvendo Sirius cantando. Para um rapaz muito bonito ele tinha uma voz feia demais!

Perguntava-se se devia parar com aquela palhaçada. Se bem que não tinha motivo para isso. As aulas já tinham terminado e, fora traumatizar as crianças, os dois não estavam fazendo nada de errado. Se queriam fazer papel de idiotas era problema deles.

_-Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore _–James jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de Sirius e o batedor pegou o amigo no colo como uma noiva. Merlin, porque essa música não acabava de uma vez?_  
-I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

Os dois finalmente terminaram a música, James ainda nos braços de Sirius, os dois olhando nos olhos um do outro. Assim que os acordes finais soaram Sirius soltou James e o moreno quase caiu no chão.

Os dois curvaram-se para a plateia, que aplaudia, entre risadas e assobios.

-Eu acho que vou me Obliviar ali e já volto. –Marlene concluiu com uma careta. -Quem vai comigo?

Alice e Emmeline riram e seguiram a amiga, mas Lily ficou para trás observando.

James e Sirius pareciam verdadeiros artistas cuidando de fãs. Ficaram um bom tempo ali, conversando com seu "público". Foi mais engraçado quando as fãs deles atacaram, querendo um beijo ou uma admissão de que eles finalmente eram um casal. Lily realmente achou que Sirius fosse morrer.

Quando a maior parte dos alunos já tinha ido embora a monitora não resistiu.

-Você canta bem, hein Potter? –ela chamou -Quem diria...

James pareceu travar, então virou-se lentamente para onde ela estava encostada contra a parede.

-Lily! –era impressão dela ou ele estava ficando vermelho? -Você viu isso?

A ruiva arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu tenho certeza de que a escola inteira viu "isso". –ela falou, levemente irônica.

-É, mas eles não importam... –ele resmungou baixo. Lily não tinha certeza se era pra ter ouvido essa, então fingiu que não.

Um silêncio constrangido caiu entre eles. Mas, por algum motivo, hoje Lily queria falar com ele.

-Perdeu uma aposta? –quis saber. Porque não tinha outra explicação para a cena de antes.

-É. –James admitiu meio sem graça -Eu e o Sirius apostamos com o Remus que ele não teria coragem de chamar Hestia Jones para sair. Se ele amarelasse, o Sirius iria falar para Narcisa que o Remus era afim dela. Como nós perdemos... Bom, isso foi o que o Remus escolheu. –ele deu uma risada, que fez Lily sorrir.

-Eu não sou gay! –ele declarou de repente e com veemência.

Lily, que nunca pensou que James fosse gay, arregalou os olhos, meio chocada pela explosão.

-Hum... Eu fico feliz em saber. –ela falou incerta.

-É? –ele olhou para ela curioso -Por que? –levemente esperançoso.

Lily lançou um olhar atento a James. Ele a chamara para sair por um bom tempo e, embora esse ano o maroto tivesse parado com as declarações públicas de amor, ele ainda deixara claro que seu desejo de sair com ela não tinha mudado. Mas James estava mais maduro e responsável agora. Não precisava ficar gritando para Lily que queria uma chance. Quando trabalhavam juntos os dois flertavam (sim, Lily admitia que encorajava), quando havia uma viagem para Hogsmeade, ele a convidava...

James nunca desistira dela, apesar de todo o tempo que Lily o rejeitou. E esse ano mostrara a ela um lado diferente dele. Talvez, e só talvez, o imbecil merecesse uma chance.

Mas ela tinha que provocar um pouco né?

-Porque você tem andado atrás de mim pelos últimos dois anos. –ela respondeu -Eu odiaria pensar que é porque você me confundiu com um menino. Ou que eu realmente estou atrapalhando sua verdadeira felicidade. –um sorriso maroto.

James abriu um sorriso próprio e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Não. Nenhum dos dois. –ele falou –Eu só tenho olhos para você mesmo, ruiva.

Lily riu e balançou a cabeça.

-Se você me dá licença...

Ela mal tinha dado três passos quando...

-Lily! –ela apenas virou a cabeça para olha-lo, mas parou de andar. O maroto tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto -Eu realmente não posso mais lutar contra esse sentimento.

-Quem sabe você não está com sorte? –Lily deu de ombros -Talvez você não tenha que segurar esse sentimento muito mais. –e voltou a andar.

-O que isso quer dizer? –agora a esperança era óbvia na voz dele.

-A próxima visita pra Hogsmeade é semana que vem. –foi tudo o que ela falou, ainda andando e sem virar-se para ele.

Mas o grito de comemoração de James chegou claramente aos seus ouvidos.

Lily deu um sorriso satisfeito. Ainda bem que ela também não precisava mais lutar contra esse sentimento...

* * *

**N/A: Reviews, please? *-***

**B-jão**


End file.
